What I Said?
by Lee Shikuni
Summary: Apapun yang keluar dari mulut Jung Kook itu hanya asal ucap, asal kena. Sudah bagus V menanggapinya biasa saja, atau malah menanggapinya seperti lelucon. Tapi karena sudah terbiasa, rasanya sesuatu yang berbeda tentu saja pasti terjadi. Ah, coba minta Jung Kook mengatakn ulang apa yang barusan V dengar dari mulut pembualnya itu. Suka? CINTA!/Yaoi FanFic! KookV/DLDRX RnR, please...


**Title: What I Said?**

 **Author: Lee Shikuni**

 **Archip: Yaoi, School-life, One Shoot, T**

 **Genre: Romance, Friendship**

 **Cast: -Kim Tae Hyung a.k.a V (BTS)**

 **-Jeon Jung Kook (BTS)**

 **-And OC**

 **Warning: Typo(s), GJ, Yaoi FanFic! Pair: KookV, DLDR! RnR, please...**

 **A/n: Idenya dari... tau iklan barunya susu Zee, kn? Trs digabungin jg sma kebiasaan Shi yg ska so' mesra sama temen sebangku. Kkk~ Happy reading~ ^^**

 **AUTHOR POV**

" _Morning_ , _Babe_ ~" sapa Jung Kook saat melihat teman sebangkunya baru saja datang ke sekolah. V tersenyum menanggapi, lalu duduk dengan santai di sebelah kursi Jung Kook.

Mereka berceloteh berdua dengan diselipi gombalan-gombalan manis dari Jung Kook. Sepasang kekasih? Tidak, bukan. Atau belum? Yang jelas mereka tidak ada hubungan lebih dari teman saat ini. Hanya saja, Jung Kook terlalu mudah mengucapkan kata-kata bualan bertajuk manis-merayu. Seperti...

"Aku pasti akan sekelompok dengan kekasihku, V Hyung~" ujar Jung Kook sembari memeluk tubuh V manja. Padahal mereka sedang ribut masalah kelompok Biologi.

"Jung Kook~ah, aku ikut kelompokmu, ne?" pinta seorang namja lain dengan pandangan memelas. Jung Kook menatapnya tajam lalu beralih menatap V.

"Boleh. Tapi kau tidak boleh dekat-dekat dengan V Hyung, Hoppie Hyung." peringat Jung Kook. J-Hope mencibir pelan.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya J-Hope ringan membuat Jung Kook geram. FYI, J-Hope adalah orang yang dihindari Jung Kook keberadaannya disekitar V. Karena J-Hope cukup dekat dengan V.

"Aku cemburu." jawab Jung Kook cepat dan pelan disertai aura hitam yang menguar. J-Hope bergidik.

"Kau berlebihan. Kami hanya suka saling berbagi cerita." jelas J-Hope santai. Jung Kook meregangkan pelukannya dari V.

"Ji Min Hyung!" panggil Jung Kook keras. Si pemilik nama menoleh. "Hyung masuk kelompokku, ne?" tawar Jung Kook, sedang V mengernyit menatapnya lalu menatap Ji Min bergantian.

"Tumben. Kenapa kau menawariku?" tanya Ji Min yang mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah J-Hope.

"Agar Hoppie Hyung ada teman. Aku tidak mau dia menggangguku dengan V Hyung." jawab Jung Kook sembari memandang J-Hope yang duduk mematung dengan kepala tertunduk dalam.

"Hentikan itu, Jung Kook~ah. Kau jadi terlihat menjijikan tanpa hubungan berarti." komentar Ji Min menatap malas kedua teman dekat itu.

"Belum Hyung, belum."

* * *

"V Hyung, kenapa kau begitu cantik?"

"V Hyung itu sangat imut, lucu, dan menggemaskan~"

"V Hyung, hari ini aku antar pulang, ne?"

"Setiap hari juga kau mengantakannya pulang, Jung Kook~ah."

"Diam, Hoppie Hyung."

"Jangan terlalu serius begitu, kadar imutmu jadi bertambah, Hyung."

"Diamlah, Kookkie. Kita sedang belajar." teguran V yang mulai merasa terganggu dengan celoteh manis-bualan milik Jung Kook membuat namja yang lebih muda darinya itu bungkam dan mulai serius belajar meski sesekali merangkul kedua pundaknya posesif.

V sebenarnya biasa saja menghadapi Namdongsaeng manisnya ini. Meski kalimat-kalimat manis itu terlontar, sudah ribuan kali ia dengar per hari. _Skinship_ - _skinship_ yang dilakukan Jung Kook juga sudah dimaklum oleh V. Ia akui Jung Kook memang agak manja padanya. Seperti sekarang ini.

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Mereka memang tidak pernah buru-buru menuju kantin seperti kedua teman sekelompok mereka yang sudah melesat seperti kilat ke kantin. V memaklumi ketidak sukaan Jung Kook pada tempat ramai dan berisik, karena ia juga sama risihnya seperti Jung Kook jika berada di tempat seperti itu.

Jung Kook meletakan kepalanya di bahu V. V juga menyandarkan kepalanya pada kepala Jung Kook. Merasakan respon itu Jung Kook tersenyum kecil. Tidak masalah. Di kelas hanya ada mereka berdua.

"Huft~ Aku lelah." keluh Jung Kook. V menegakan kembali kepalanya. Jung Kook juga menegakan lagi badannya. Lalu ia menatap V dengan intens.

"Kenapa menatapku seperti itu? Kau membuatku malu." keluh V saat mulai merasa risih ditatap dalam oleh Jung Kook. Jung Kook tertawa kecil.

Apapun perlakuan manis Jung Kook pada V, V selalu menganggap itu hanya lelucon karena Jung Kook memang terlihat tidak serius. Yah~ Lelucon yang selalu membuat seorang V tersenyum sendiri ketika mengingatnya.

"V Hyung... Waeyo, ne? Naega joha." V terdiam menatap Jung Kook lekat. Bahkan kedua teman sekelompok mereka sudah kembali karena bel masuk sudah kembali berbunyi dan seketika itu juga mereka membeku di tempat mendengar penuturan itu.

"Haha. Leluconmu bagus, Kookkie. Kajja lanjut belajar." lerai V mencairkan suasana.

Sedang V sendiri mati-matian menekan perasaannya yang tiba-tiba membuncah aneh. Harusnya ia tak perlu memedulikan ucapan gombal dari Jung Kook. Meski yah~ Jung Kook baru mengucapkan sekali kalimat itu padanya. Ntahlah. Ini membuat... V... berharap?

* * *

Bel pulang berbunyi. V menghembuskan nafas lelah. Rasanya telinganya panas selama sesi belajar kelompok Ji Min dan J-Hope menyindirnya habis-habisan setelah pernyataan Jung Kook yang diucapkan dengan kesan sepele itu. Apa sebaiknya ia meminta Jung Kook untuk tidak lagi bersikap manis seperti itu padanya? Tapi... V takut merasa kehilangan karena itu.

V melangkah gontai di koridor yang cukup ramai. Deretan loker besi menjadi penghias dinding koridor. Wajahnya blank, matanya memandang kosong, otaknya serasa kusut, kepalanya pening, badannya serasa mengambang, isi hatinya kalut juga uring-uringan ntah apa alasannya. Dia seperti orang yang akan pingsan, saja.

PLUK!

V menghentikan langkahnya dan melirik sang pelaku penepukan bahunya dari ekor matanya. Dan seketika ia mematung. Sang pelaku membalikan badannya hingga mereka berhadapan. V bingung sekarang harus berekspresi seperti apa.

"Hyung, aku sudah memanggilmu berkali-kali tapi kau tidak merespon. Mwohae? Kau melamun, eoh?" tanya sang pelaku. V tersentak sadar.

"Eoh? Mwoya, Kookkie?" respon V akhirnya masih setengah ling-lung. Di sisi lain jantungnya tiba-tiba berdebar keras melihat Jung Kook di hadapannya. Jarak mereka dekat. Harusnya V terbiasa dengan ini. Tapi wajahnya terasa memanas bahkan hingga ke telinga. Padahal yang tadi saja belum membaik.

"Hyung, nan neomu johayo. Aku serius. Bukan hanya bualan." ujar Jung Kook pelan, dalam, tegas. Membuat V merinding dibuatnya. V menatap dalam mata Jung Kook. Ia ragu. Selama ini ia berusaha bersikap biasa saja agar Jung Kook merasa nyaman dengannya dengan melakukan hal-hal sesuka hati Jung Kook.

"Kau... menyukaiku? Kau serius?" cicit V tak percaya. Degupan itu makin tak terkontrol.

"Ani. Aku tidak hanya menyukaimu, Hyung. Biar kuralat. Nan jeongmal saranghae." itu bukan ujaran. Itu interupsi tegas yang membuat otak V menyuruhnya mengangguk. Tapi V hanya diam. "Apa aku bilang... Aku serius, Hyung. Kau boleh benci padaku jika ini hanya lelucon."

"Boleh aku memelukmu?" tanya V membuat Jung Kook agak terkejut. Tapi tentu Jung Kook mengangguk dengan mudahnya.

GREB!

Dan Jung Kook merasakan anggukan berkali-kali pada pundaknya. Ia pun tersenyum.

"Apa kubilang..."

 **AUTHOR POV END**

 **~The End~**

 **A/n: Aneh bgt, ya? Joseonghamnida~ #bow Review, please... ^^**


End file.
